FRIENDS TO FAMILY
by Texasman1836
Summary: Fleet and Eve have just become friends, but when Fleet marries Claudette he becomes part of Eve's family. Please leave reviews.


Fleet and Claudette were always doing things together because they were madly in love with each other, but there were some times when their friends and family joined them in their activities. Whenever someone joined Fleet and Claudette it would lead to problems, but not all the time.

One beautiful afternoon Fleet was going to meet Claudette at his house to spend some time in the hot tub. When Fleet got to the hot tub, Eve was waiting for him in a bath robe.

Fleet was confused. "Eve? What are you doing here?" he asked as he watched her take off her robe, revealing a red bikini.

"I just wanted to use your hot tub and spend time with you and Claudette." replied Eve as she stepped into the hot tub with a smile.

"Well she's not here, but she will be soon," said Fleet as he watched Eve in the hot tub.

Eve was a woman in her fifties, but she still had the looks of a woman in her twenties. She was hoping to use her beauty to get Fleet's attention and to her amazement it was working. Fleet felt good in Eve's presence and became intoxicated by her beauty.

Fleet approached Eve. He did not take his eyes off her at all. "You look great for a woman in her fifties," he said as he stood at the edge of the tub.

"I thought you would notice, Fleet." giggled Eve as gave him a wink. "I want you to be my new friend." she added with a smile.

Fleet could tell that Eve was attracted to him and wanted to be his friend. "Eve! I think that you're beautiful and sweet," he said looking at the ground. "I would love to have you as my friend." he added.

"How about best friends." said Eve with a giggle.

The teen looked at the woman and smiled. "I know we can be good friends, Eve," said Fleet in a cheerful voice.

"Well then, Fleet," said Eve cheerfully. "Join me in the hot tub while we wait for Claudette."

Fleet was about to join Eve in the tub when his back started to hurt. "What's wrong, Fleet?" asked Eve with concern.

"I must have pulled something in the school gym," groaned the teen as he rubbed his back with his hands.

Eve took hold of Fleet and put him on a lounge chair. She stared to run her hands across his back and patted his back. She was massaging his back. Fleet was feeling relaxed by every touch of Eve's hands. Just then Claudette came in and saw her grandmother massaging her boyfriend. She begin to feel jealous.

"Grandma! What are you doing with Fleet!" snapped Claudette as she threw her bath towel to the ground.

Eve only smiled. "I'm just helping Fleet's back feel better." she explained as she rubbed Fleet's shoulders. "We're not doing anything wrong. We're just friends."

"It's true, Claudette," sighed Fleet. "We're just friends, but you are the only one for me, Claudette."

Claudette could tell that Fleet was telling the truth. After Fleet's back was better Claudette changed into her swim suit and then all three of them got into the hot tub. The hot water made them all feel relaxed. Eve sat at Fleet's right and Claudette sat at his left.

As they relaxed in the water, Fleet held out a ring to Claudette. "Oh, Fleet," cried Claudette happily. "It's beautiful."

"Claudette, I had to mow twenty yards to buy it," explained Fleet bashfully. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he held out the ring.

Claudette was speechless. She took the ring and threw her arms around Fleet. Eve watched as Fleet slipped the ring on Claudette's finger and they shared a nice romantic kiss. That very same day Fleet and Claudette were married.

After the wedding Claudette gave her father Humphrey and her mother Kate a goodby hug. "I love you, mom and dad" she said calmly.

"I still think that you should have waited to get married, Claudette." said Humphrey. "But I want you to be happy," he added as he smiled at Kate.

Winston just smiled at Eve. "From friends to family that's what Fleet has become."

All the guests watched as Fleet put his arms around Claudette's waist and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
